Rose N Bud
by Luke2Leia
Summary: 2017 'Not in this Lifetime' tour...Has Axl finally found the one? [I own nothing but my own strange ideas. Any similarities between persons living, dead, or undead, is purely coincidental and for entertainment/parody purposes only.]
1. Seeds are sown

Seeds are sown

…..

2017/2019 Axl, Slash, Duff and GNR gang/OC

Has Axl finally found the one?

…

Warnings: nonconsensual drug use, slow burn, eventual smut M/F, possible multi-pairings

….

Singing as he moved back and forth, Axl scanned the barrier looking for someone to bring up for an easy song. During the set, he'd noticed a woman a bit older than the kids that screamed and writhed to their music. She sang along and he could tell she was going word for word with him whenever he glanced at her.

There was something almost pensive about her. No doubt she was enjoying herself, but there was an air of melancholy to her that he found intriguing.

Deciding to bring her up, he sent security to collect her, watching as she startled when they reached her, smirking at the hot looks of the kids around her. He couldn't help but grin wide when she finally cottoned that she was in for a treat, not a threat.

Slash wandered near, strumming effortlessly through a solo as he leaned in close.

"Going soft, old man? She's almost our age."

Axl gave a shrug. "Call it a good deed."

Slash grinned wide, mouthing 'soft' as he shook his head and made his way back around the stage. Staff held the lady just backstage, waiting for the current song to end, and Axl to start his intro.

He waved her over as he talked, and with encouragement from security, she stepped forward, timid but smiling, blinking at the bright lights. She went a little wide-eyed as she stood at the front of the stage with him, and he leaned in to whisper to her.

"Just pretend it's the ocean, the noise just the roar of the waves."

She stilled for a moment, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"Now, look at me."

When she turned, he made a funny face, and she laughed easily, body relaxing. He nodded to Slash, and the curly-haired man launched into the intro to 'Sweet Child 'o Mine', the crowd roaring its approval.

Tears started to track down her cheeks as he sang, and he moved in, laying a light arm across her shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze, wondering what it means to her. He could just make out her singing along with him, though it was difficult over the crowd and speakers and sound feeds in his ear.

Taking a chance, he brought the mike close, surprised to hear a voice nearly as deep as his own singing smoothly despite her emotions. The crowd seems to love it, and he leaned closer to ensure the mike picked them both up. Trusting she'd keep to the classic melody on the lower register, he played with harmony, voice soaring above hers.

Axl caught Slash glancing over, nodding at him as the pair sing. With a motion, the guitarist took the lead singer's cue and slowed down the tempo, Duff and the rest picking it up and falling in line.

The song turned from the classic sweet reminiscence to something soft and bittersweet, and he can feel the crowd catching the change in mood, quieting down as the song reaches Slash's solo. Wrapping up, the final lines are less smirky and sly, more a question to the heavens, an aching cry that has no answer.

As the pair stopped singing, the audience went wild, the sound washing back over the stage. Axl stepped forward, gently taking her hand and holding it up, pulling her into a bow with him. She had a watery smile, wiping at wet cheeks with her free hand, and she dipped her head and smiled at him in clear thanks.

Security came back up to guide her off stage, and he pulled one aside, whispering to invite her to stay with them in the back, and attend the after party. The man nodded, smiling, and Axl got the sense they liked her just as well as the crowd did.

…

As the encores end, the group walked offstage together, sweaty and pleasantly tired as they came down from the high of a good show. Axl saw the woman standing off to the side with the security guys, smiling as she chatted with them.

He changed course, making a beeline for her, the rest following at a more leisurely pace. He reached out to take her hand gently in both of his, grin on his face. Away from the madness of the show, he noticed her eyes were a bit red, tear tracks still glistening on her cheeks.

"That was quite impressive, ah, Rose, was it?" His eyes twinkled. "That really your name?"

She made a sour face at him and huffed a sigh. "It's actually Rosemond."

His eyebrows lifted. "That's…unusual."

"I swear! Ask security, they saw my ID. Mom named me after her grandma. You can understand why I prefer Rose."

Axl chuckled. "Yeah, I get it, even if it's almost too much a coincidence."

She smiled back, through it didn't quite reach her eyes. "The universe does work in strange ways."

"You seemed to enjoy the show…ready to party with your favorite band?"

She tilted her head, eyes blinking, curious look on her face. "What makes you think you're my favorite?"

Axl's mouth fell open, a dry chuckle coming from somewhere off to the side. He stared at her, and Rose's lips start to twitch, skin crinkling around her eyes as a smile broke free, and then a giggle that turned into a laugh she hid behind a hand.

He snorted. "Pretty cheeky there."

Her eyes flashed amusement. "You can handle a little cheek, you've got enough fawning sycophants. It was a fantastic show though."

"Big words from such a small package. Surprisingly big voice, too. You sing professionally?"

Her eyes went big, and she blushed, shaking her head.

"Only if you count my kids as audience. Thank you for the compliment, though. That's very kind."

Now Axl laughed. "That's something people don't accuse me of very often."

"There goes your reputation." Slash interjected.

"Fuck you."

"And…it's back." Duff chuckled, the rest joining in. The tall blonde reached out in greeting, grinning as his own large hand engulfed hers.

"Hello there! All right if we call you Rosie? We call this asshole…"

"That's 'Axl'."

Duff continued unperturbed "…everything but the son of god. Don't want to get your head spinning every time we holler at him."

The woman laughed, nodding her head. "That's fine. I can see where it might make for a confusing evening."

"Wouldn't want that. You're much too nice a person to get mixed up with Red. I'd be happy to escort you to the party."

Duff grinned brightly, though the saucy tilt of sharp eyebrows set to question the sense of trustworthiness he implied.

Rosie tilted her head away, cautious smile blossoming.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm sure Mr. Rose will be a perfect gentleman."

Slash made a choked sound, Duff's eyes going wide with amusement. Dizzy and Frank cackled behind them. Mel shook her head, long blue hair swishing emphatically as she pushed her way past the others.

"Don't let these guys scare you. Axl's a good man, he'll make sure you have a great night with us."

"Thanks, Mel. Nice to know somebody's in my corner."

The keyboardist turned a brilliant smile towards Axl. She side-eyed Rosie and winked.

"And if he acts up, just slug him. It's always worked for me." Everyone laughed.

Axl spluttered. "Traitorous fuckers! And for you, dear lady, please call me Axl."

Turning, he offered the crook of his arm, smiling as she wrapped her hands around it.

"Ignore these idiots. I assure you; you couldn't be safer with anybody else."

"I believe you." He patted her hands with his free one before giving the group the finger as he led her away from backstage to the dressing rooms.

"Now, I'm going to leave you here for a moment, I've got to change shirts, freshen up a bit. But I'll be right back out and we'll be on our way."

He left the door open, continuing to talk as he moved around the room.

"So…you sing for your kids, hmm? Just our songs?"

Axl's voice sounded muffled, and there was the sound of water running for a few minutes.

"Not hardly. 'Wish you were here', 'Time Table'. Stuff like that."

"Nice selection. Not what first comes to mind as songs for kids."

"Well, anything can be a lullaby if you sing it low and slow enough."

"Heh. Fair enough. You did a pretty good job with 'Sweet Child'. I might have to play it that way more often."

His voice got clearer, and he poked his head out the door, grinning as he saw her leaning on the wall off to the side. He'd taken off the hat he'd had on stage, and had changed from the black shirt to a red one. His hair was a wild shock of half-dried curls spiraling madly off his scalp, glinting in the bright lights of the hallway.

Rosie snickered as she saw him, and he came out of the room, standing in front of her with his arms crossed, eyes glinting.

"Something amusing?"

She smiled, and reached up to pat a stray curl down, freezing as she seemed to realize the overly familiar way she was acting. Axl grinned down at her.

"Don't stop now. I'm a hot mess at the best of times."

"Axl, stop pestering that nice lady. It's a thankless task trying to make you look good."

"Fuck you, Slash. I always look good."

The guitarist came sauntering up, wide smile splitting full lips, eyes hidden behind mirrored shades.

"You'd like to think you do." He turned to face Rosie. "Think you might have missed a spot…or two."

She giggled, reaching up again to run fingers through soft red hair, Axl tilting his head obligingly. It was only a moment till she seemed satisfied, pulling her hand back reluctantly. It surprised Axl to realize how much he'd enjoyed her touch.

Slash snorted in amusement at Axl's gentle smile.

"Not bad, old man. You almost look respectable. Here, lemme fix it."

He reached out only to have Axl bat his hand away, laughing. "Don't try it, fucker. My personal stylist here used her magic fingers to perfect my image."

"Magic fingers, hmm? Maybe I should borrow her talents." Slash turned towards Rosie, thick eyebrows waggling suggestively over the tops of his shades.

She blushed bright red, raising a hand to hide behind as her shoulders shook in merriment. Duff chose that moment to saunter up, chiseled smirk firmly in place.

"Hassling the poor girl already? Thought you 'gentlemen' would at least wait till the party."

"What hassle? She tamed Axl's rat's nest, thought she could do something with mine."

"If she could make this asshole's shaggy mop look good, she'd really have to have magic fingers."

Duff's dark eyebrows shot up, smirk intensifying as he turned towards Rosie, leaning against the wall and practically looming over her. "What's this about magic fingers? What'd I miss?"

She waved at Slash, eyes twinkling.

"Nothing much, just this beast being absolutely terrible."

"'Beast', hmm? Better watch out, little girl, this beast bites."

Rosie straightened up, turning to face Slash with a steady gaze that pinned him behind his shades.

"So do I."

Slash felt steel hidden under that deliciously husky voice, repressing a shiver that threatened to break his cool façade. He tilted his head and pulled his shades down, gazing at her with sparkling russet eyes.

"Wanna show me?"

She raised an eyebrow, glint in her eye and smirk on her lips.

"If that is a petition for my interest, you'll have to do better. Cheap I may be, but not easy."

The other men chuckled as Slash grinned, white teeth flashing against dark skin and hair. "I like a challenge."

Rosie tilted her head, giving him a firm yet gentle glance.

"I'm not a challenge, I'm a person. If you're looking for a quick roll, I suggest you keep looking."

Slash raised his hands in defeat, smiling playfully, though he felt stung by the soft chastisement.

"I get it! My apologies. I just thought we were having a moment."

Rosie snorted. "I suppose it was something like a moment. You can still miss me with your lazy excuse for a pass."

Duff was practically choking with laughter, and Slash glared at him, though the effect was somewhat muted by the ever-present mirrored glasses. Axl was coughing behind a hand, eyes bright.

Stepping up, the singer offered his arm again.

"Young lady, if I might escort you away from these ruffians?" He affected a definite 'aristocratic' accent, leaving Rosie smiling back as she again curled small hands around his arm.

"I'd be most delighted, kind sir." She tried to match his tone, laughing too much to pull it off.

"Hey, I wasn't being a 'ruffian'!" Duff protested.

Leading Rosie away, Axl turned to give a shit-eating grin over his shoulder.

"Suck it, blondie!"

Passing down spiraling ramps, they walked past the VIP lounge as they headed towards the exit and the waiting tour bus. Axl paused, listening in to happy shouts from the small group, replay of tonight's show playing in the background.

"I just need to stick my head in for a moment. Wanna come with? I bet they'd love to meet you."

Rosie shook her head, eyes a little wide. "No, really. I'll just wait out here. It's fine."

Axl patted her shoulder gently. "I get it. I'll be right back out – you're my excuse to bail."

He walked into the room, and she could hear the frenzied noise of the excited crowd turn almost deafening in their excitement. True to his word though, he was back out moments later, arms laden with all sorts of small trinkets and gifts that he immediately handed off to one of the security detail.

Turning to Rosie, he put a hand over his heart. "I swear that's the last stop till the party."

She giggled, waving her hand at the singer. "More like you swear you're up to no good, I think."

"That'll be at the party." Mel interjected, sliding up to punch Axl lightly on the arm. "Holding us all up again, I see." The redhead feigned shock, to the amusement of the gathering band.

"Surely you jest."

"I'm quite serious, and don't call me Shirley." Mel snickered. "Now move it, old man, before I yeet you out the door."

Axl turned a curious look at the keyboardist, just as Rosie spoke up.

"Need help with that?"

Mel grinned wide. "You offering?" She slid around behind Axl, who was now glancing back and forth between the two women.

"Hold on there, ladies. I'm an old man with bad ankles. Let's not get carried away!..."

Rosie winked at Mel, sidling up to Axl's other side. "Don't worry, I know it's not the kind of double-team you're used to, but we'll be gentle."

"Hey, now, wait a minute!"

Matt and the rest of the team leaned on one another as they laughed, watching Axl get escorted firmly and swiftly out of the venue by the two women, disappearing with a terribly insincere cry for help onto the bus. When the others joined them, they found Axl seated like a king with his arms around both ladies, booted feet up on a low table.

Slash grinned. "Looking pretty comfy there, old man."

Axl flashed a thousand-watt smile right back, making a big show of squeezing Mel and Rosie while they giggled madly. "And why shouldn't I?"

….

The ride to the hotel was quick, Axl keeping the conversation light as the band members chatted with each other. They pulled some of Rosie's musical preferences out of her, Axl teasing her terribly when she admitted to liking Linda Ronstadt and Hall & Oates in her youth, at least till she and Mel started tickling him from both sides, leaving him vainly trying to protect himself while even the security staff were rolling on the floor.

Once in the suite, Axl led Rosie around, keeping her close as he talked with celebrities and other top tier fans. Seeing her get overwhelmed with attention, he smoothed over the conversation, redirecting the admirer's energy while he hinted she should go get some food.

She smiled in relief, ducking out of the little group to head off towards the generous buffet. Getting caught up with acquaintances and business associates, Axl lost track of her, save for an occasional glimpse of her wandering ghost-like past happily chattering groups.

Her timidity and low-end outfit ensured that most of the party's patrons ignored her completely, and Axl frown as he considered the attitudes of people invited to the event. He meant to reach out, bring her to some of the more chill people hanging out, but he got distracted again, the night turning slowly to very early morning.

Duff slid up to him somewhere past three a.m., the tall blonde looking as fresh and bouncy as he had the morning before the concert started.

Feeling the effects of the long night, Axl grumbled at the smiling man.

"Whaddya want, you perky fucker?"

Duff laughed, clapping Axl on the back a little harder than was really necessary.

"Just thought you might wanna go collect your trim. She's been enjoying the party a little too much, from the looks of it. Slash and I are taking bets on if she'll even make it to your suite before kissing the floor."

Axl groaned, looking around for Rosie, seeing her staggering slightly, holding on to a wall for support. She looked around blearily, confusion writ across her face.

Duff patted Axl's shoulder consolingly. "Thought you were past that kinda stuff, but whatever does it for you, I guess. Better give it up tomorrow though." The blonde wandered off chuckling.

Sighing, the singer moved to help, determined, despite what the bassist thought, to at least make sure she made it to a cab in one piece. The closer he got, the more concerned, as he watched her zone out only to snap back with fright, head swiveling wildly.

Reaching her side, he slid a guiding arm across her shoulders, only to have her nearly jump out of her skin, eyes almost all whites with panic as she tried to shrink away from his touch. Recognition hit, her eyes focusing on him clearly, and she grabbed tight to the collar of his shirt.

"Ru..roof." She mumbled; speech heavily slurred. Axl shook his head gently, patting her hand.

"No, Rosie. We're not going to the roof tonight. Let's get you a ride home, ok?"

She turned, swaying as her eyes glassed over again, then shook her head so violently Axl had to steady her.

"N…no…roof..ru…roof.." she pushed a half-full glass at him.

"Easy, Rosie. I think you've had enough. Come on."

He went to grab the glass but she held it firm, glancing down at it and back up to him, sorrow and fear warring in her eyes. Axl went still, wheels clicking in his head.

"FUCK!"

Rosie swayed again, some her tension releasing. Meeting his gaze, she nodded sadly. Someone had roofied his guest.


	2. Taking Root

Rose n bud 2 – taking root

…...

Warnings: no warnings other than rough language, implied unsavory intentions

…...

Swearing under his breath, Axl pulled Rosie close, steadying his guest-turned-charge. At this point, there was no way in hell he'd let her out of his sight, not when he had no idea who had slipped her a mickey. The only thing he felt sure of was what had been intended, and that was not going to happen.

"Come with me, Rosie. I'll keep you safe tonight."

Rosie peered up at him owlishly, still swaying slightly. She nodded, her head bobbing, limbs loose and rubbery. With his guidance, they started heading out of the party room towards his suite. Duff sidled up, smirking.

"Was kinda joking earlier. You really gonna go for it?"

Axl favored him with an acid filled scowl, making the guitarist step back a bit.

"Shut up, fuckhead and lend a hand. Some asshole roofied Rosie and I'm not going to let them finish the job."

Duff's dark eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "That's fucked up. Gimme a sec."

He scooted around, threading a long arm under Rosie's on her other side. Between the two of them they were practically lifting her as they walked swiftly towards the elevators.

Rosie whimpered, looking up at Duff with a hazy confusion laced with fear. The blonde favored her with the kind of comforting smile he reserved for his daughters, doing his best to look as unthreatening as he could.

"It's alright, Rosie. You're gonna be ok. Just let us help."

She rolled her head towards Axl, the singer also giving her a soft look.

"Safe, Rosie. You're safe. It'll be fine, you'll see."

He felt her hand grip gently at his shoulder, her breath hitching as they finally made it to his suite. With Duff's help he got Rosie into the bed, leaving her shoes on and tucking her in, stopping himself just in time from kissing her forehead as she looked up at him.

Closing the bedroom door, he walked Duff out to the hallway, the blonde's room just across from his.

"You sure you don't wanna call a doc or something?"

Axl groaned, leaning against the wall for a moment. "This is already gonna be a shitstorm, no sense traumatizing her more by bringing medics and hospitals and police into it when she can't tell them anything anyway. Better for her to sleep it off, deal with the fallout when we've all had some rest. If she really freaks, well, there's lawyers and money, same as always."

"Fair enough. Alright, old man, if you need help, you know where to find me."

Duff patted his bandmate's shoulder, turning and opening the door to his own rooms. Axl ran a hand through his hair again. "If you hear screaming, at least knock before you break the door down. Unless it's me who's screaming."

Duff chuckled. "Shouldn't be hard to tell, her voice was lower than yours, least when she sang."

"Bastard."

"No, that'd be you. Goodnight, old man."

"'Night."

Axl closed his own door, wandering back in to the bedroom to check on his charge. She lay curled up tightly, squeaking when he sat down on the other side of the bed to reach over and rub her shoulder.

"I'm gonna get you some water, Rosie, it'll help you feel better. I'll be right back."

Coming back to the bedside with a mostly full glass, he set it on the nightstand near her,

"OK, Rosie. It's just me. I'm going to help you sit up." He lifted her upright, seating himself almost behind her on the bed to be her support, holding the glass as he wrapped her shaking hands around it, lifting it carefully to her lips.

"There you go, take it slowly."

His voice was soft and low in her ear as she finished the water, moving the glass to the stand when she was done.

"Alright now, let's get you tucked back in. You'll feel better in the morning…well, after you've slept some, anyway."

Axl moved to get up, only to have Rosie cling to his arm, shaking like a leaf. In the dim light of the side table lamp, she looked pale and fragile, and he could feel his resolve crumble.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

"OK, Rosie. I'll stay. I'll be back in a moment, just hang on."

He slid out from behind her, hitting the bathroom before coming back to sit on the other side of the bed, taking off his boots, and staring at his jeans for a moment. He turned, catching her eye as he put a hand on one of hers.

"Rosie, I hope you don't hate me later, but I can't sleep in these. I swear I mean no harm."

He skimmed quickly out of his pants, slipping under the covers and pulling her close. She whimpered a little, hands gripping at his t-shirt, as she curled up into his side. He stroked her hair, leaning in to kiss Rosie's forehead.

"You're fine, Rosie. Just get some rest, I'll be right here."

He drifted off, the feel of Rosie's head on his chest a comforting weight.

…...

Dawn was barely breaking, the sky peeking through the curtains a paling blue as Axl was roused from deep sleep with a smack to his face, followed by several more across his chest and a knee dangerously close to his jewels. He sputtered and sat up, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

On the other side of the bed, Rosie was sitting up, hyperventilating, eyes rimmed with white.

"Rosie, it's ok, you're alright." He reached out, only to watch her startle, tipping over the side of the bed and landing with a thump and a squeak on the floor.

Running a hand across his face, he got up, walking around the bed. Rosie scrabbled away from him, stopping when her back hit the wall. She held up shaking hands as he got close, her body curled protectively away.

Axl groaned as he kneeled down, his knees protesting. He reached out slowly, keeping his voice low and gentle.

"It's gonna be ok, Rosie. You're fine, no one hurt you. No one is gonna hurt you. You got roofied, and I brought you here to sleep it off. See? Your shoes are still on. Nothing happened."

He took her hand, rubbing it gently with his own. Even keeping up the soft chatter, it took a while for her shaking to stop, breathing to finally slow down to something like normal.

She turned her head to look at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. Snuffling, hiccupping, she caught her breath, glancing at Axl but unwilling to hold his gaze.

"Hey there Rosie, tell me how you're feeling now, alright? Is there something you need?"

She pulled her hand away from his, swiping at her eyes. "I'm …ok? Nothing happened?"

"No, Rosie. I kept you safe, just like I said I would. Can't you tell? Does anything hurt?"

"No…no…I don't feel bad…just my head hurts a little…"

Axl sighed. "That's the drug. You're probably a bit dehydrated. Do you want some water?"

She rubbed her arms, glancing around. "I…yeah…I just need to…umm…"

Huffing out a smile, Axl leaned back on his heels. "Water pressure?"

She nodded. With an exaggerated groan, he levered himself to his feet slowly, holding out his hand. "Need a hand up? God knows I almost didn't make it."

A shadow of a smile twitched at her lips, and she nodded again, reaching tentatively out to grasp first one of his hands, then the other, as he smiled and helped pull her to her feet, where she wobbled a little.

"Just lean on me, I'll get you to the door and you can take it from there, alright?"

"ok."

"Thata girl. You'll be fine. But just holler if you need me. I'll go get some water."

When he came back into the bedroom, Rosie was exiting the bathroom, her face looking freshly washed. She looked at the bed a moment, frowning.

"Feeling better? Come sit down and have some water."

Rosie gave a pale smile, walking more steadily to sit on the edge of the bed. Axl sat beside her, handing her the glass, not letting go till she had it in both hands.

Her first sip was barely enough to wet her lips, but after that she drank it all down. She held the glass in her lap, rubbing the side with her thumb.

"What happens now?"

"It's up to you, Rosie. If you want, I'll get you a ride back to your hotel, one of my own drivers who'll make sure you get there safe and sound. Or, you can sleep here, and I'll go sleep out on the couch. A little more rest will do us both good."

"I…I'd like to stay here, if that's ok? …I don't really want to be alone."

Axl smiled gently, reaching out to take Rosie's hand in his again.

"That's fine. I'll just grab a blanket out of the closet and we'll be all set."

He moved to get up, but she kept gripped his hand, glancing at him from the side, head dipping.

"You…you don't have to sleep on a couch? …I…would feel better…if I wasn't alone."

Axl chuckled. "You sure about that? My kidneys are still recovering from your fierce attack."

She bobbed her head again, face flushing. "Sorry!"

"Heh, don't be. I've endured worse wake ups." He patted her hand gently. "Ready to get some more sleep?"

Rosie nodded. He stood up, pulling her up with him. "Alrighty then. Might want to take your shoes off this time, but it's your call."

Getting over to the other side of the bed, Rosie looked at Axl pensively. He flashed what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I…don't want to sleep in my pants either? You'll…I'll still be safe?"

"Rosie, you could strip naked and you'd still be safe. I meant what I said. Have to say though, if you did, I'd be mighty tempted to look…but I'd never touch without a clear invitation."

She gave a pale smile, sitting down to kick off her shoes and peel out of her jeans, sliding under the covers without revealing anything but bare feet. Axl slid in, turning towards Rosie and leaning up on his elbow.

"You sure you're ok with this, Rosie? You've had a bit of a rough night, and I don't want to make it worse by making you uncomfortable."

She turned to look up at him. "No…you're fine, really. I should be thanking you for your kindness. You've been awfully patient with me."

He snorted; eyes bright. "Not my first rodeo, Rosie. I can't even count the number of times I've helped people come down off drugs, intentionally taken or otherwise. You're actually one of the easier cases, really. Even with the pummeling."

Rosie's expression drooped, her eyes going sad. Scooting closer, she reached out, putting a warm hand on Axl's cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"You didn't, little lady. It's really fine." He took her hand off his cheek, kissing her knuckles, smiling when she blushed. "Should I be worried about your husband finding out you slept with a Rockstar?"

Her smile vanished. "He…I'm a widow, Axl."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Rosie."

She gave a sad huff. "Nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't know."

He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb. "Is that why you were crying on stage?"

Rosie stared at Axl a moment before dropping her gaze, her voice rough with emotion. "No…my children…are gone too."

Axl sighed deeply, running a hand over his face, settling back down on his pillows. "Jesus, Rosie…I'm really sorry for putting you through all of this. You just stood out, there on the floor. I really was trying to do something nice."

She hiccupped; throat still thick. "I know, Axl. And it was…amazing, really. Being up there with you, that was the best thing that's happened to me in a really long time."

"You…maybe want a totally nonthreatening hug?"

Sniffling a little, she moved closer. "That really would be nice."

Turning, he lifted an arm invitingly, and she snuggled in, nestling her head against his chest. The way she fit against him felt so perfect, he felt his own throat close up a little.

"Don't be telling anyone now. After all, I've got a terrible reputation to keep up."

Rosie made something like an amused noise, as a soft hand slowly patted his chest. "Your secret's safe, mister. Besides, who'd believe me?"

Managing a dry chuckle, Axl rubbed her back. "Well, you've got me there, I guess."

Curling an arm around him, she nuzzled closer, breath slowing. Feeling her relax against him, he kissed her forehead, settling back as sleep reclaimed him.

…...

Axl woke again several hours later, more decently close to noon. Looking over, he saw Rosie was still asleep, curled up with her back to him, face peaceful in her rest.

Smirking at a stray thought, he got up carefully, making quiet use of the bathroom before padding out to the outer room and making a call. A short while later, he knelt down by Rosie's side of the bed, placing a light hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently.

"Hey, nice lady. Time to wake up now."

She cracked a slightly puffy eye at him, smile tweaking her lips. "Do I have to?"

Axl laughed, patting her a little more firmly. "Yup. Rise 'n shine, up 'n at 'em. All that shit."

She sat up, groaning, turning her head and stretching, letting off an alarming amount of cracks and pops.

"Shit, I thought I was the only sounded like that when I woke up."

Rosie turned a smirk Axl's way. "Body like rice krispies, yeah? Just snap, crackle and pop."

Heaving himself to his feet, his laugh was deep and hearty. "Just like that. Go ahead and put yourself together, breakfast…well, brunch really, awaits."

"Coffee?"

"Of course! I'm not a savage like Duff, who gets up at the crack of dawn chipper and cheery."

"Ugh, so unnatural."

"I know, right? See you out in the main area."

He went out and sat down, ladling up a heaping plate of the breakfast room service had delivered. Rosie came out and joined him, smiling happily at the spread, grabbing a piece of bacon to chew on as she poured herself coffee.

"I see you go for the vital substances – pork and caffeine. A girl after my own heart, really."

Rosie laughed. "Caffeination recapitulates phylogeny."

"Wait, what?"

"Coffee allows one to re-evolve from a single cell to a complex, multicellular organism."

"Too many big words, not enough coffee. Ow, hey!"

Rosie pulled her foot back after kicking him gently under the table, smiling impishly. "Brat."

"I'm a brat – you kicked me!" Axl chuckled, tossing a grape at her.

Her eyes flashed wickedly, smile growing, and she cast around for something to retaliate with. Axl put out a staying hand. "Rosie…"

Just as she took hold of a soft strawberry, a knock came at the outer door.

"Peace?"

Rosie smirked. "This time, imp."

Axl flashed a bright smile, getting up to answer the door. Duff and Slash stood outside, the blonde raising an eyebrow in silent question. The singer just grinned, waving them both inside.

Duff was the first to lock eyes with Rosie, smirk plastered on his chiseled face. "Rosie! Feeling better?"

She nodded, dipping her head, more soft-spoken than she'd been moments before, not meeting Duff's gaze. "I am, thank you. I…think you helped me too?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember." He came over, crouching down so he didn't loom, and placed a hand on the arm of her chair. "I'm very glad we caught you in time. Those parties aren't anything like they used to be, but that doesn't mean shit doesn't still happen now and then."

Rosie turned his way, giving him a soft glance. "I'm glad too. I hope… no one else suffered?"

Duff sent an uncomfortable look Axl's way. The singer sighed, nodding. "We'll check with security. It might be difficult to be sure though, there aren't surveillance cameras, only a couple of security to cover both rooms. It's not something we really gave any thought to before, as long as we kept ourselves clean."

"I understand. But I'd hate to think someone else was hurt just because I escaped."

Patting Rosie's shoulder, Duff stood up. "You're really much too nice for all this. How'd you get mixed up with this asshole again?"

"Ugly bastard, speak for yourself. I'm an angel. Isn't that right?" Axl did his best to give a most innocent look at Rosie.

"I'm quite sure butter wouldn't melt, Axl."

"See…hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, but one can only stretch credulity so far…"

The two guitarists started cackling, Slash reaching over to thump Axl on the back.

"No quarter for you, old man."

"Fucker. And stop eating Rosie's breakfast."

"I'm eating your breakfast, there's still plenty left for Rosie."

Axl rolled his eyes to the heavens, then looked back at a giggling Rosie. "See what I have to put up with?"

"Aww, poor baby…sleeping in, eating fancy meals in hotels, hanging out with celebrities, traveling the world…must be so rough on you."

A wicked look came over Axl, and he gave Rosie wide grin.

Watching the singer, Duff frowned. "Axl…"

"How'd you like to find out for yourself?"

Rosie gave Axl a blank stare. "What?"

"Come with us, at least to the next city, and watch our next show. I'll get you back home after. Whaddaya say?"

"I…" A look of grief passed briefly over Rosie's face, gone almost too quickly, but not before the men around her noticed. She took a ragged breath, smile working its way back. "That…sounds wonderful. Are you sure, though? I wouldn't want to be more trouble than I've already been."

"No trouble at all, Rosie. We'll be taking a bus from here to the next show, leave in about an hour, I think? That enough time to get you back to your place and pick up some stuff?"

Rosie looked a little stunned. "A…yeah, more than enough. My hotel is just around the corner."

Axl nodded. "Alright then, its settled. Go get your stuff, come back here and we'll hit the road."

"I…just come up here? To this suite? Will they let me?"

"Don't worry, Rosie. I'll send one of the guys down to wait for you."

"OK. I'll just go get my things then. Thank you." She got up, patting Duff on the back very gingerly, walking towards the door. Axl stood and moved to catch up with her.

"Hang on there, Rosie, and say goodbye proper." He caught her up in big hug, squeezing her hard enough to hear her 'oof'. Pulling back, he looked her straight in the eye. "Now, no bailing, at least not without letting me know. Matter of fact, give me your phone for a second."

He held out his hand, and reluctantly she pulled her phone out, opened it, handing it to him.

"Huh, pretty background." He quickly added his phone number, took a quick selfie to add as an icon and went to find ring and text tones. "Darth Vader…really? Rosie! Don't you have any of our music?"

She snorted. "I don't pay for music anymore, Axl. Save for what's in my old files, I just use free streaming. That's what poor people do."

"Hrmph. I see you have Pink Floyd. Guess that'll have to do." He punched in a few more things, then handed the phone back, picking up his own and texting quickly. The intro to "Wish you were here" started, and she giggled.

"There, now you're all set. Back here quick as you can."

She flashed a relieved smile, opening the door and waving as she left.

Closing the door, he turned to see Duff and Slash looking at him with exasperated and amused faces, respectively. Duff was the first to speak.

"What was that? You manage to get your little diversion past last night's fuckup without wanting to sue the pants off us, now you want to bring her along like some kind of pet? What were you thinking?"

Slash gave Duff a cool look. "Relax, man. She's a chill chick, I can tell. It'll be fine."

Duff rolled his eyes. "You would say that. You never worry about anything. And you're still trying to get in her pants." Turning back towards Axl, he raised an eyebrow. "Did you get in her pants? Is that why you want her along?"

Axl scowled. "No, I didn't, rotten fucker. That's not why I want to bring her." He frowned harder at the looks of disbelief on their faces. "Fuck you both. I can be a gentleman when I want. And you have no idea what she's been through. It wouldn't kill any of us to be nice to her for a little while."

Slash looked Axl over thoughtfully, a smile twitching at his full lips. "You're sweet on her."

Axl glared at him, but didn't say anything.

Slash chuckled. "You really are. So, is this your way of testing the waters? See if she can handle this life, or if it'll scare her away for good?"

"Asshole. So what if it is?"

Duff groaned. "You really have great timing, jackass. We've got our groove back, now you wanna throw a wrench in it?"

"It'll be fine, Duff…just cut me a little slack on this."

The blonde ran long fingers through loose locks, sighing deeply. "I hope you know what you're doing, 'cause this is either going to go really well, or end in Armageddon."

Axl plopped down in a chair, draping himself over it and throwing an arm over his eyes. "I know it, Duff. Believe me, I know."


	3. Sinking Deep

Rose N Bud 3 – Sinking Deep

….

Warnings: mild description of violence, blood

Song credit: "Come Together" (orig. by the Lennon/McCartney…but Rosie's version matches the one performed by Gary Clark Jr. and Junkie XL)

…..

Shifting her shoulder to pull freshly washed hair free of her backpack, Rosie walked into the hotel where the band had been staying, looking around nervously. A burly young man in a skin tight black shirt walked up to her, making her startle and take a step back.

"Rosie?"

She nodded. He flashed a bright smile, and a GNR security badge. "I'm Tom. Follow me."

Rosie smiled tentatively, walking after him, glad he slowed his pace for her. He took her down to the basement, out to a rough-looking loading dock where several large sleek black buses waited. Tom directed her towards one, nodding reassuringly as she stood at the steps.

Taking a deep breath, she boarded, looking around as she made the top of the stairs. She stood in a large common area with a bank of built-in seats that curved around towards the front of the bus, where a number of the band were stretched out chatting. Axl lit up as he recognized her.

"Rosie! I knew you'd come!"

Mel gave her a friendly wave from where she was curled up. "You're a brave woman, Rosie, wading in to this sausage fest."

"You seem to manage it okay."

"Years of practice, honey." Mel laughed. "And the occasional beat down."

"That's the truth, Rosie. Mel's got a hard right hook."

Coming over, he gave her a curious look. "Where's your stuff?"

Rosie shrugged, letting her backpack slide off her shoulder. "This is all I have."

"Travel light, hmm? Nice. Come on, I'll show you where you can drop it."

Leading her to the middle of the bus, he showed her a stairwell. "Go on up."

She started up the stairwell, craning her head back and forth as she reached the top, where rows of beds lined the space.

"This is so cool!"

"Huh, well, I'm sure it must be, the first fifty times or so…Just go ahead and toss your stuff anywhere. We're not that far from the next show, so we won't be using the beds much."

Coming back down the stairs, Axl gestured around. "We've got our own kitchen and a decent bathroom. The back is more open, gives the guys room to set up equipment and practice during the longer rides."

"That must be fun to watch. You sing with them too?"

"Some, gotta keep the pipes warmed up." Axl smiled. "But I try not to overdo it between shows, my throat needs recovery time."

"I'd wondered about that. Yours is the only really irreplaceable instrument."

"Don't let Slash hear you say that. He's had some of those guitars for decades, even named them."

"I can believe that! Everyone is so talented, but he's got something exceptional going on when he has a guitar in his hand."

Axl's face turned wistful. "It's true. I knew there was something different about him the first time I heard him play in a dingy little dive bar on the strip."

"I've seen some photos and video of the early days. You all seemed so rough and raw. I can't imagine how it must have felt, fighting for your place on the music scene. The whole lot of you all looked half-starved."

Axl snorted in amusement. "We were starving most of the time." He patted his stomach, smirking. "Slash and I have definitely got past that issue."

"You talking smack about me, old man?"

Slash had wandered over, leaning against a cabinet near Axl.

"Just telling Rosie our days of being lean, mean and hungry are long over."

Slash grinned wide. "Well, maybe the lean and hungry parts. You're still a mean son of a bitch."

"Fucker. You're not exactly a ray of sunshine." He gave Slash a shove, eyes twinkling.

"Oh, like that, yeah?" Slash reached over, grabbing Axl's shirt, pulling him forward and throwing an arm around his neck to loop behind him, growling in his ear. "Whatcha gonna do now, pretty boy?"

Axl looked positively wicked as he dropped down, then pushed up with his back, knocking the wild-haired man into the cabinets behind them with a wheezy 'oof'. Spinning, he reached out, he and Slash starting to grapple, and he was tossed into the cabinets himself.

Reaching up, the singer put a hand into wild curls, gripping tight enough to tip Slash's head up and back. They stood panting and grimacing at each other, almost growling, only to pause and turn at the sound of a soft gasp.

"Are you…ok?"

The two men relaxed immediately, facing Rosie with wide grins, Slash throwing a friendly arm over Axl's shoulders. "Don't worry, little lady. We've been wailing on each other since we were teens."

"We don't take it to the mat too much anymore. Too hard to get up these days."

"Heh, speak for yourself, old man. I'm still plenty bouncy."

"Spoken like someone who hasn't broken most of the bones in their legs several times over."

Rosie chuckled. "Well… if someone didn't have a penchant for diving face first off the stage all the time…"

"Hah! She's got you on that one, old man."

"Eh, suck it."

Slash snorted. "You first."

Rosie broke in. "As much as I'd -truly- love to see that, I think I'd rather get comfortable first."

Both men turned wicked smiles Rosie's way. Slash moved in, leaning over her, thick body swaying with the motion of the moving bus.

"Well, well. Who knew you were such a wild woman?"

"What's to know? Why should 'two are better than one' only be for dudes?"

"See that, Ax? It's always the quiet ones." He put a large hand on Rosie's shoulder, thumb rubbing the side of her throat. Rosie harrumphed, frowning, though her cheeks flushed.

"It's only 'always the quiet ones' because no one pays us any attention." She pried Slash's hand off her neck, slipping out from under his looming form.

"Mind you, for me, it's entirely theoretical."

"Is what now?" the guitarist laughed, leaning against the cabinets where Rosie had been.

"An idea, not an experience."

"You don't know what you're missing then..."

She glanced over her shoulder to look him over with disdain. "Don't know, don't care."

Slash pursed his lips, scowling as Rosie turned to walk away.

"What's it gonna take, little lady?"

She turned slightly back, winking Axl's way where Slash couldn't see.

"Let it go, beastie. It's clearly beyond your abilities."

Axl coughed amusedly, barely hiding a laugh as Rosie left to join the group in the common area.

"Little bitch is tougher than I thought."

"Maybe if you weren't trying to hump her leg like a dog…"

"What, she only likes guys that pretend they don't want her? How blue are your balls, Ax?"

Giving a not-so-light punch on the arm, Axl threw him a cool look.

"Quit it, fucker. It ain't always about how fast you can get to bumping uglies."

Slash rubbed his arm, smiling at Axl and leaning in close.

"So…do you think she'd actually go for doubles? Been a while since we had fun with each other…"

Axl nearly growled. "Not now, Slash."

The guitarist laughed, the deep sound carrying through the space. "Damn, you have got it bad. Good luck with that shit."

Slash clapped his friend on the arm, trailing back towards the common area after Rosie.

Axl sighed, running both hands up his face and over his scalp, leaning into the cabinets behind him.

Rich came shouldering past, heading for the fridge to pull out some pop and energy drinks. Axl caught him glancing over, hiding a smirk.

"What, I got something on my face?"

Rich chuckled, closing the fridge door, gathering up the pile of cans.

"Maybe, yeah. Don't think you'll be able to wipe it off that easy though."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure. She's really sweet, by the way. Can't figure out what she might see in you."

"Thanks, jackass."

"Anytime, man. Come on, grab a drink and join us. Maybe we'll get her talking, finally get to know her a bit, find out she's really an ax murderer or something."

Grumbling, Axl shrugged. "I'll be there in a minute."

Rich wandered off, shaking his head. Pushing off from the wall, Axl glared at the kitchen, finally going over and putting some water in the electric kettle. He gathered fixings and some travel mugs as the water heated, ladling everything out once it was ready, sweetening both mugs generously with honey.

Finally smiling, he grabbed the cups, heading over to the common area lounge. Rosie sat on the outside of the seat bank, hovering at the edge of the conversation, though she grinned and scooted in when she saw him coming.

"Here you go, Rosie. Sweet tea for a sweet singer."

She blushed a little, the apples of her cheeks brightening as she picked up the mug in both hands. Holding it close, she closed her eyes, inhaling the scented steam.

"Oh, it smells lovely. Is that orange and ginger?"

Axl nodded, eyes sparkling, at least until he caught Slash whispering to Duff, the two of them glancing at him with looks of amusement. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his eyes, turning back to Rosie.

"That okay? I didn't know how you liked it, just made it like mine."

"It's perfect, really."

"So, Rosie, Axl tells us you don't sing professionally. Have to say that was pretty impressive for an amateur."

Rosie dipped her head, smiling at Rich's words. "Thank you. I've been singing since I was in high school choir, but really just for the fun of it. And to help the kids settle down. "

"You ever think of going pro?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Absolutely not. As amazing as it was to be up on stage with all of you, that's really not my comfort zone."

Slash snorted. "What's that got to do with it? You just do your thing. No risk, no reward. And it gets easier the more you do it."

"I get that, Slash. But I'm not a creator like you, just a pale conduit at best. I'd much rather sit back and listen, let the music and lyrics resonate into emotional catharsis."

"There you go with the big words again."

Rosie shrugged. "I don't mean to sound elitist. I'm sure I had a much different upbringing than you did."

"Maybe. Tell us about it?"

Rosie took a deep breath, eyes down on her mug. "Alright."

Axl patted her leg, smiling gently when she looked up at him. "Whatever you're comfortable with. We're pretty quiet about our own lives, so we get it."

"Thanks. It really wasn't that bad or anything. My mom and dad split up when I was about three. He wanted to move into an anti-hippie commune in San Francisco where we lived, and she wasn't having it. So, she moved to the east coast to be by her mom, with me and my older sister. I'd go visit him during the summers. If it had been a thing back then, I'd probably have had enough frequent flyer miles to fly around the world by the time I was twelve."

"Anti-hippie? Is that a thing?"

"It was kind of like a 12-step thing, but with a cult leader instead of organized religion. They were in the news quite a bit back in the day. Mostly because they got out of hand, threatening people, separating kids from parents and being abusive, shit like that. They folded for good in, like, the early nineties, I think."

"Did they hurt you?" Rosie turned to look up at Axl again, giving his concerned look a wry one of her own.

"Nah, not really. I was a visitor, and a child. They weren't that stupid, at least not when I was there. I did have to take part in their 'games' though. It was a thing where you sat in a circle with your peers once a week and yelled at each other to get all your frustrations out."

"That…doesn't sound that bad?"

"Not in theory. And I'm sure there are ways to do it that are productive. But imagine a bunch of seven- to fifteen-year-olds, screaming the worst things they can think of at each other, sometimes for hours. And in the midst of that there's fat and privileged little me, who gets to leave all that and go home to a real house, a real family, not some dorm filled with shaven-headed strangers. It made me an easy target."

"Did you give 'em hell back?"

"That's not how I'm built, Slash. I'm not one for screaming, or name calling. I don't believe in hurting anyone else like that."

"Don't you ever get mad at people, Rosie? What do you do, punch a pillow?"

Rosie shrugged. "Get massive heartburn?" She gave a weak chuckle. "I don't know what to tell you, I just try and let it go. I kinda don't care to waste my energy that way. Easier to just walk away and be happy somewhere else."

"What do you do when you can't?" Axl asked softly.

Giving him a bleak look, she answered just as quietly. "Change what you can, endure what you can't. What other options are there, save the final one?"

The group got quiet, light mood effectively killed. Frank's strong voice cut the silence.

"You said home was SF? That where you were born?"

Giving him a look of gratitude, Rosie nodded. "That's why I came to your show. It was perfect timing, a chance to come home, and have a special evening. Well worth paying for the expensive floor space. You all made it much more amazing than I could have imagined, though."

Frank chuckled, the sound rich and deep. "You have Axl to thank for that. He's the one that clocked you in the audience."

Arching an eyebrow, Rosie turned an amused look at the redhead next to her. "Oh, really?"

Axl had the grace to look a little chagrined, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his mug. "Well…you seemed a little sad…and I thought it'd be nice to do something…" he smiled at her "kind."

Smiling back, Rosie leaned her head against Axl's arm, patting it gently. "It most definitely was that. I seem to owe you for quite a lot of the good that has come my way recently."

Axl gave a short bark of amusement. "What, like getting you roofied? I'm sure that's how you thought your night of partying with rockstars was gonna end."

"Well…I dunno, pretty sure there was a decent statistical probability…"

The whole gang laughed, mood lightening again.

Duff arched a dark eyebrow. "You know stats? Or just know it when you see it?"

Rosie gave him a measured look. "I have a master's in business, Duff. Most of the work I've done over the last few decades has been in data analysis, financial management, operations, project management. So yeah, I know it when I see it."

Duff whistled, and most of the group looked semi-impressed. Axl had a bright look in his eyes and a toothy grin. "More than just a pretty face then."

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Dear heavens, I certainly hope so. If that was all I had going for me my family would've starved a long time ago."

"Hey now, none of that. You're a lovely person, and you really could do something with that voice."

"Sure. That and a fiver'll get me cup of coffee. I'll stick with my day job."

Slash chuckled. "You're far too practical, Rosie. You gotta live a little, take a chance."

"That's easy to say when no one else is depending on you for survival, or when you have resources to ensure your 'chances' aren't really all that risky. I've never had those luxuries in my adult life. This is actually the first time since I was a teenager that I've only got myself to take care of. And here I am, singing on stage with an actual legend, getting roofied at an afterparty and traveling in Rockstar style. There a name for aging groupies? Wait…don't tell me. I don't think I really wanna know."

There was general laughter, and Axl put an arm around Rosie, giving her a quick squeeze. "You're not a groupie, Rosie. No one that matters will think that of you."

She sighed, patting his leg. "Thank you."

There was an announcement over the speaker system, the bus driver letting them know they'd be reaching their hotel in about half an hour. Rosie looked around at everyone.

"So, what happens now?"

"Well, we settle in, snag some dinner, have a wonderfully exciting evening for the few hours we have left, get a good night's sleep and spend tomorrow getting the whole crazy mess set up for showtime in the evening."

"So…kind of like watching paint dry, but with a good soundtrack? Awesome."

"Still cheeky. If you were hoping for 'everything, all the time' you're a few decades too late."

"Aw, hell, no. This is much more my speed. That old party stuff just sounds exhausting…and painful."

"You were making a good run of it last night."

"Really?" Rosie raised an eyebrow, giving Duff a stern glance. "You mean the buzz the ginger ale I was drinking gave me before I got drugged?"

"Wait, you weren't even drinking?"

"I was all alone in a strange land filled with strangers, and, might I add, I still got hit. I put my soda down for a minute, some guy made me so nervous I gulped half of it before the salt aftertaste hit me. Then it really hit me." Rosie was quiet, looking down at her mug. "If Axl hadn't stepped up I don't know what would have happened."

Axl and Duff exchanged glances. Reaching across the corner of the table, Duff put a large hand over hers. "I'm glad it worked out, really."

Rosie relaxed a little, giving the tall blonde a small smile.

Patting her hand, he leaned back. "You really are much too nice for all this. Don't let these assholes wear you down."

"Hey!" There were several shouts of protest, and the conversation quickly devolved into taunts and embarrassing stories that had Rosie nearly crying with laughter. By the time the busses pulled up to the hotel, everyone was back in good spirits.

…..

"Just stand here, Rosie." Axl drew her forward to the center stage. "Slash'll hit the intro and you just belt it out, loud as you can."

Rosie looked a little like a deer in the headlights, staring around at all the crew running around like ants as everyone got ready for the night's concert. Behind her, Duff and Slash were warming up, Rich joining in, Mel testing sound effects on her keyboard while Frank ran through a slow roll, then smacked the high hat with flourish.

"You're…sure?"

"It's fine, Rosie. We just need to test the mic, get a read on the volume and tone. You're really helping me; I rarely get a chance to hear how vocals sound out in the stands."

"Oh...ok…" She took a deep breath, breathing out slowly. "I'll do my best."

Axl pulled her into a quick hug, waving Duff and Slash over. "You'll do fine. Now, lady's choice – what song would you like to run through?"

"Ah…would 'Come together' be ok?"

Duff smirked. "The Beatles, hmm? I think we can manage that."

"…Can it be a little …rougher, and…" She scrunched her nose, glancing sideways at the two guitarists without meeting their gaze. "…harder?"

The men all chuckled. "We can do that. Can you?"

Rosie shrugged stiffly, cheeks flushing. "Gonna have to start playing to find out, I guess."

Duff gave her a sympathetic look, patting Rosie's shoulder and leaning in close. "Think of the song like it's playing on the radio. It's ok if you close your eyes, or focus on the empty seats at the top of the stadium. I know you can do it."

Nodding, she looked up, eyes and smile bright.

Slash grinned as well, sliding his hands expertly through the opening chords. "Be ready to roll after the second riff, Rosie."

Another deep breath. "Ok!"

Axl called out. "Gimme a chance to get off stage, dammit!"

"Better move fast then, old man!"

"Fuck you!" Axl laughed, heading stage left to leg it down the stairs.

Slash watched their front man, toying with riffs that were so close to the song's start, teasing Rosie with wild gyrations till she was almost breathless with laughter. Giving her a minute to calm herself, he wandered back to talk with Rich and Duff then moved back up to take his place on the other side of the stage.

"Ready to rock that old man's face off?" he called over to her. She gave a quick thumbs up, and he started an exaggerated sway to mark the tempo of the song, Frank picking it up, nodding as Rosie caught it as well.

She seemed ready, but still startled when they started playing, Slash's guitar wailing high as Duff's throbbed so low she could feel it in her bones. It took the third riff for her to jump in, but she came out strong, voice husky and rumbling in turns, turning the song dark and suggestive, the tag line breathy.

Duff laid down a heavy beat that soon had Rosie swaying and rolling. Axl, standing out by the back of the floor space, bounced and clapped along, clearly grinning like a madman.

Nearing the end, Slash came stomping over to her, fingers flying over the strings on his guitar as she started on the last set of lyrics, and her eyes sparkled as she turned, leaning against his broad back as she sang. As she hit the final lines, she raised her free hand, waving it like a conductor, and the group followed her lead, bringing the instruments to a powerful stop as she sang the last 'over me' in growling acapella.

She stood panting and grinning like fool, the band whistling and hollering their approval. Axl climbed back up on the stage, clapping wildly. Throwing his arms around her he lifted Rosie up off her feet and swung her around, the whole band and crew laughing as she squealed.

She swatted at him playfully as Axl ruffled her hair, almost glowing with joy, the annoyance clearly for show.

"Great job, Rosie!" He swung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side as he called out to the lead sound tech.

"Jim, did you set the adjustments I asked for?" Axl called into his radio. Up in the booth, one of the men threw him a thumbs up. There was sudden staticky chatter, the singer picking up the radio to listen closer.

Letting go of Rosie, he patted her back, heading towards backstage. The sound of tearing fabric drew her attention to the front edge of the platform, where one of the crew was on his knees, taping wires, making sure they were held down smoothly.

As Axl turned away, the man pulled something out of his pocket, brandishing it as he crouched low. Rosie's eyes popped and she hurled the mic at him, sprinting to follow it.

Time seemed to slow for her, the mic tumbling end over end, the man batting it away and re-aiming, the bright flash of gunfire and smell of sulfur, his eyes widening as she barreled into him, curling to hit him like a cannonball. They both went down, and she bit hard on the first thing her mouth met, tasting blood and feeling something hard grind between her teeth.

With his rough scream, time sped back up, hands suddenly pulling on her as she fought against them, muffled sounds buzzing low in her ears. Spitting against the taste of iron and slime, panting hard, she swung her head around, eyes blank and glassy.

"ROSIE!" Noise resolved into recognizable sound; her name called with desperation by a familiar voice. Turning, she met sad green eyes, a worried face framed with soft red hair.

A name came to mind, but her voice failed her, soundless lips moving without a whisper. A tear rolled down his cheek, watery smile blossoming as she raised a trembling hand to wipe at it.

Fire burned across her shoulder, her body shaking despite Axl's tight embrace. She whimpered at the pain and the sight of blood on his neck, trying to wipe at it, pulling at the collar of his shirt to see where he was injured, till he wrapped one of his hands around hers to still her frantic movements.

"Easy, Rosie, you'll be fine. There's an ambulance on its way. We're gonna take good care of you. Just relax. It's gonna be okay."

She shook her head, making noises of distress as she kept up her panicked efforts to find where he was hurt. Hands gloved in latex came into view, taking one of hers in gentle grip, one sliding to hold her wrist while the other turned, analog watch with a thick second hand sweeping swiftly across the face on a burly wrist.

A thick voice in her ear called her name, and she turned slowly, flinching at the bald, meaty face so close to hers. "Easy there miss, ah…Rosie was it?" Axl nodded.

"Alright Rosie, I'm going to help you. Don't be afraid."

There was a light brush of fabric, sudden waft of cool air on tender skin. Feeling a firm pressure, she cried out, pain lancing down her arm, radiating across her chest. Axl gritted his teeth, nearly growling. "Watch it, fuckface."

"I have to check the wound, Mr. Rose. Why don't you help me get Rosie on the stretcher?"

Axl gave her a soft look, cupping her cheek and rubbing it gently. "Okay, Rosie, we're going to go for a little ride, get you all taken care of. Nothing to worry about, everything's gonna be okay. There we go." Getting on one knee, Axl put Rosie's good arm over his shoulder, letting the medic get up and lay the stretcher down next to her. The man leaned across, strong arms reaching under Rosie as they slid her sideways onto the mattress.

Popping up the safety rails, the medic fiddled with the stretcher a moment, bringing it up to waist height as another responder, this one a lady, came over with a blanket. She smiled at Rosie, laying the blanket over her, chatting softly. "It's okay, Rosie. We're going to go for a ride now, get you fixed up. You'll be right as rain in no time. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

The two responders started wheeling her away, Axl walking with them, holding Rosie's good hand. Slash jogged over, keeping up with them as they moved to the back of the stage.

"What's the plan, Ax?"

"I'm going with them in the ambulance. Send a car around to the hospital, once I know what's going on, I'll be back. Let the crowds know there'll be a slight delay. Don't say why, just blame it on me, everyone expects that kind of shit anyway. And tell the cops I want that candyass motherfucker charged with everything they can think of. That fucking 'Superfan' fuckjob's gonna be rotting in jail for what little is left of his miserable fucking life."

Slash nodded, slowing down and watching the group move off down the ramp to the waiting ambulance. Catching Rosie's scared glance as she was being lifted into the back of the vehicle, he started waving, not stopping till they were out of sight.


	4. Leaves unfurl

Rose n bud 4 – leaves unfurl

….

Warnings – none…except the slow burn continues… 😉

…

Rosie sat looking out as drops of rain ran slow trails down the hospital window. Axl had stayed with her till it was clear the wound was minor, a divot taken out of the muscle above her clavicle that would heal easily with proper care. When a nurse had shown up to clean and dress it, he'd kissed her cheek, backing out of the room with a smile as she shooed him away.

Barely more than an hour after he'd gone, a delivery arrived for her, a huge spray of roses in a rainbow of colors fountaining from sparkling crystal vase. Moving carefully, she got up off the bed, staring, a pale smile slowly dawning on her careworn face.

Standing over the sun-bright bouquet, she inhaled slowly, rich perfume flooding her nostrils, soothing her nerves. Seeing a note card tucked in between the blooms, she reached for it, opening to find a typed note. "Sweet roses for sweet Rosie".

Rosie ran a hand gently over the blossoms, pulling out one that was shaded like watercolor from pale yellow to rich orange. The sweet scent was heady, and she held it close as she made her slow way back to bed, crawling gingerly back in, curling up on her good side with the rose cradled gently in the hand on her wounded side. Resting her hand on the pillow, the fragrance was like a gentle blanket, wrapping her in comfort as she drifted off.

…

Axl cracked the door, pausing as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room after the too-bright hall. When the concert had ended, he'd barely paused long enough to change t-shirts and wave at the band, hauling out of there like his ass was on fire, practically sprinting to the waiting car.

Walking towards her bedside, he saw the monstrous bouquet of roses, bright even in the dimmed lighting. Seeing Rosie curled up, he walked around to the side she faced, a soft smile washing his features as he saw the flower clutched in her hand.

Taking a moment to look at her, his smile faltered, her features tired and worn under the grime and blood that still stained her skin. His shoulders dropped, and he sighed raggedly, taking off his hat to run fingers across his scalp before putting it back on.

Turning quietly, he headed for the door, head bent. A soft hiccup caught his ear, and he looked over his shoulder, his breath catching at the sight of Rosie staring back, a look of utter devastation on her face.

"Hey there, nice lady." He swung around, coming back to her bedside, almost trembling himself with the desire to gather her up, do something, anything to wipe that pain off her face. "I hope you liked the roses."

She ducked her head a moment, sniffling and wiping at her face. "I do. They're beautiful." Her voice was rough, and she coughed hard, grimacing as the movement pulled at her sore shoulder.

Glancing around, Axl found a glass and pitcher, and pouring some water offered it, making sure she could reach it with her good hand. Swallowing thickly, she thanked him, and he put the glass back, close enough he could grab it again if she needed.

"How are you feeling?"

Rosie gave Axl a bland look. "With my hands."

Axl paused for a moment, blinking, then gave a soft chuckle, answered back by a quietly amused huff from Rosie.

"OK, so not on death's door, then?"

"Guess not." She agreed, pale smile slipping as she looked up at him. "Can…can you get me out of here?"

He pulled back, surprised. "You sure that's a good idea? I don't want you to end up worse off."

She frowned, shaking her head. "I…just really don't want to be here. Please?"

"Heh. Well, can't say as I blame you. I never liked being in places like this. Give me a moment to find someone, OK?"

Rosie nodded, leaning back in the bed as he excused himself to go grab someone. He was back in a moment with a nurse and a doctor, neither of which looked particularly happy. The nurse busied himself checking her vitals while the doctor checked the chart on her pad, then put it down in favor of checking Rosie's bandages.

"What's wrong, miss Rose, are our accommodations not to your liking?"

Rosie huffed, pulling on the rail with her good hand to sit up more.

"It's fine, really. I just don't need to be here."

"I'd prefer to be the judge of that." The doctor grumbled, only half-serious. "But…you do seem to be stable. We'll process your discharge and get you the meds you'll need. You will wait for the nurse to return." Her tone brooked no argument.

Rosie nodded, smile pulling at the edges of her lips. "Thank you."

"Yeah, doc. Thanks." Axl gave the lady one of his megawatt grins, to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Thank me by taking care of my patient." She gave him a pointed look. "I saw her tox screen. It was only her description of how you took care of her that allowed you in to this hospital, let alone this room."

Axl's eyes widened, his jaw dropping a little as he turned towards Rosie. She snorted in amusement. "There goes that horrible reputation…"

Recovering quickly, laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, well, thirty years is long enough I guess…"

The doctor chuckled, patting him on the arm. "Your secret's safe with us." She gave him a wink. "Patient confidentiality, after all."

Axl laughed in earnest, bowing to the physician with a flourish of his hat. She and the nurse left as Rosie struggled to slide her legs off the bed. Axl was by her side in a minute, arms out ready to help.

"What do you need?"

"Well, pants, for starters. I think they're in the closet?"

She pushed the button to lower the bed while he went to the closet, retrieving the small bag her clothes were in. He came over to give her the jeans, making a face as he pulled out the remains of her shirt.

"Don't think you gonna want to put this back on, unless you're tryna mimic Slash's bare-chested look."

Rosie made a face and sighed. "I guess I could just steal the gown." She grimaced as she reached for the pants, the movement pulling on her wound.

Putting a hand over hers, Axl picked up the jeans, gathering them up and kneeling slowly at Rosie's feet. When her face flushed, he just grinned and gave a cheeky wink.

Stepping gingerly into the pants, she put her good hand on Axl's shoulder to steady herself, letting him help her pull them up and get them fastened.

Her face was bright red by the time he stood, her eyes darting off to the side.

"Guess my reputation really is shot." When Rosie glanced at him, he huffed, scratching his chin. "Putting clothes back on a pretty woman. That's a first."

Rosie sputtered in laughter, groaning when the motion tensed her sore shoulder, swatting him with her good hand.

"Hey!" he laughed, bringing his hands up to block her assault, then dropping them when he realized she'd paused. He saw her gazing down and smirked.

"See something you like?"

He sucked in a breath when Rosie reached for his waist, exhaling softly when she picked up one of the sleeves of the flannel he had tied around his hips.

"Can I borrow this?"

Reaching for it himself, he untied the shirt, giving it a sniff before handing it over. "It's a little ripe from wearing all night."

"That's ok, it's better than the gown."

Axl looked at her. "You want help with that too?"

Rosie colored again, but nodded. He moved back so she could turn around, easing the hospital gown off her bad shoulder without exposing her front.

A long, slow whistle drew her attention, and the shy smile she turned him grew when she saw his unabashed delight.

"Rosie! You little minx, playing all sweet and innocent and here you've got more ink than I do!"

Standing at arm's length, he had a clear view of the black and white shaded lion's head tattoo staring dead center out of Rosie's back. There were a few touches of color, shades of blue and gold, curling through its mane, and eyes that reminded him very much of Rosie's own.

She just shrugged a little stiffly, slowly extending her bad arm. Eyes still on the ink, he looped the sleeve out and back, pulling the shirt up and over her bandage with care.

Holding the other sleeve open, he saw she had a flower on her shoulder as well. She pulled the shirt closed with her good hand, buttoning it up a bit before turning back around and sliding into her shoes.

"You're just full of surprises tonight, my painted lady. Anything else you'd like to share?"

Sighing, she brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to look a little more put together.

"I'd rather not share it at all, Axl. I'm really not that comfortable showing my skin."

Axl's gaze softened. "I understand. Hell of a surprise, though I have to say it really does suit you. You sure were brave as a lion when you took that shooter down."

A look of such anguish brushed over her features that Axl stepped forward, sure she was going to crumble. She leaned back, shaking her head, schooling her features back to calm once again.

The nurse pushed a wheelchair through the door, and Axl moved away to let him put it in position.

"Your chariot awaits!" the young man chirped. "And we'll be taking you out the service area to keep things quiet."

Rosie gave him a pale smile, letting him help her sit down and get settled into the chair. Axl picked up the rose she'd laid on the pillow, handing it over to her, and the smile she gave him was much warmer.

Looking over at the huge bouquet, Axl nodded. "I'll carry that for you."

Rosie tilted her head slightly to catch the nurse's eye. "Are there people on the floor who could use a little brightness in their day?"

"Always. Would you like to donate it? We can take care of it for you."

"Would that be alright, Axl? Would you mind me sharing it? I'd love for it to make others here as happy as it made me." Rosie dipped her head, eyes hopeful.

He shook his head with a smile. "Nah, Rosie. I'm glad you thought of it."

Quick as a wink, the nurse had them out the door, into staff areas and down to the dock where Axl's car waited, pulling the wheelchair up to the back door as Axl opened it. Rosie got up and in and Axl was about to close it, the nurse spoke up.

"Mr. Rose?"

An amused smirk flickered over Axl's face as he turned towards the young man.

"Yes?"

"Ah…" The nurse dropped his gaze, scratching nervously at the back of his head, ruffling the shaved section under his ponytail. Axl snorted, and the man twitched in surprise.

"Get on with it."

"CouldIpleasegetyourautograph?" the nurse breathed out all at once, pulling a sharpie out of his pants and holding it with a quivering hand.

Glancing over his shoulder, Axl caught Rosie's delighted face, and he rolled his eyes in feigned exasperation.

"Alright then. You got a pic or something?"

The young man rolled up his sleeve, showing off an intricate tattoo of the Guns 'N Roses cross and skulls. Axl laughed outright.

"Well, can't say you don't have good taste."

Signing carefully under the cross, he handed the pen back to man.

"When do you get off work, ah…Niko, is it?" Axl asked, looking at the nurse's name tag.

"Six A.M., I work the night shift."

"Well, Niko, if you can make it to our hotel before seven, you could add at least a couple more sigs to your collection."

Niko's eyes went big, only outdone by his huge grin. "THANK YOU!" He waved like crazy as Axl got in and the car pulled away.

Rosie sighed deeply, sinking into the plush seat, weariness written large across her features. Axl watched her quietly.

"Are you alright, Rosie, really? Is it time to help you get home?"

The pain he'd seen earlier flashed across her face again, though she pushed it away quickly.

"I'm sorry, Axl. I don't mean to be so much trouble. I can go if you think it's what's best for you and your friends."

"Rosie, Jesus! It's not like that at all! I don't know how many people could've been hurt if you hadn't been there for us. I'm just afraid this has all been too hard on you."

He reached over, taking her hand in his. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore, Rosie. You're really far too sweet and kind to be dragged under like this."

"It's ok, Axl. It's not been all bad. I've had so much fun. And being up on stage, twice? That was magical. I knew it wouldn't be forever."

There was an unfamiliar tightness in Axl's chest at Rosie's wavering words. "Do you really want to go home, Rosie?"

She gave him a side glance, face neutral, shaking it slightly. The tightness eased a bit, and he expelled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I'd like to have you stay with me. With the band, I mean, for as long as you can. Will you stay?"

Rosie drew a ragged breath of her own. "I will." Scooting a little closer to her, he rested one arm on the backrest, beckoning her with the other, relaxing as she curled into his side, head nestled on his chest.

Making the hotel, he whisked her up to their suite with quiet efficiency.

"You hungry for anything, Rosie? I'm sure they didn't feed you well in that joint."

Rosie shook her head. "I'm not feeling like food right now. Thank you though."

"I understand. You want me to take that?" He held his hand out and she looked at him with confusion. "The rose. I could put it in some water."

"Oh. Yes, please."

She wandered off to the bathroom as he put the flower in a glass from the bar. His attention was caught by soft cry, followed by retching, concern drawing him close to the bathroom door.

Hesitating, he heard the commode flushing, more silence, and then…sobbing?

"Rosie?" Axl kept his voice low, knocking softly. "Rosie? I'm coming in, OK? I just want to make sure you're alright."

He opened the door slowly, looking around the spacious bathroom to find Rosie curled up on the floor, hands covering her face as she shook. The sink faucet dribbled water down the drain as he came over, crouching to gather her in his arms, rubbing her back gently.

"It'll be OK, Rosie. You've been through so much today, but I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Let's get you cleaned up a little and get you to bed. Alright?"

He felt her whole body shudder as he helped her to her feet, moving her slowly towards the sink to grab a washcloth, running it under the warm water. She whimpered when he went to turn her toward the mirror, visibly flinching away.

"Easy, Rosie, it's ok." He turned so her back was to the sink and mirror, ducking down to wipe gently at the gunpowder and blood that still peppered her face. He had to rinse the cloth a few times to get it all off, the residue sprinkled across her neck. Even Rosie's hair felt grainy, but Axl figured that was a problem for tomorrow.

Finally satisfied, he handed her some tissues, helping her out and towards his bedroom.

"I thought…maybe you'd like company tonight?" Feeling her nod against his side, he kissed her forehead, letting go of her only to turn down the sheets.

"I'm afraid we'll be up pretty early, gotta long drive ahead of us now. You'll be able to rest on the bus though, actually get to try one of those bunks, see if it's as awesome as you thought."

He patted her back gently as she turned and sat down, slipping off her shoes and out of her jeans, leaving them crumpled on the floor.

"I'm just gonna get ready, I'll be back in a minute."

She sniffed and nodded again, rolling over slowly, turning towards his side of the bed. He tucked her in and got himself together, answering a few texts and setting an alarm as he settled in.

Rosie curled up against him immediately, still shaking as she gripped his t-shirt, heavy, ragged breaths racking her body. Axl just held her, rubbing her back slowly, deep voice whispering soothingly as he waited for the emotions she'd been holding back to finally run out.

It took her a while, and it hit him how different the previous night had been, when they'd separated, Rosie taking the smaller bedroom the suite offered. He thought she'd seemed a little reluctant; he certainly had been, though he believed he'd hid it well.

He'd spent decades alone, managing long, quiet nights with something like calm acceptance. Nothing had prepared him for how utterly alone he felt without Rosie tucked into his side, her soft presence warm and comforting, filling a void he'd worked years to keep subdued.

Having her here now, willing reaching for him, freely showing pain she'd kept at bay since she'd been wounded, feeling how much that meant to him, shook him to the core. He flashed for a moment on this afternoon, hearing the shot, seeing her blood spray back as she fell on the gunman, and his own chest clenched again, breathing turning rapid as he thought about how close he'd come to losing her, unconsciously holding her tighter.

A warm hand cupped his cheek, sliding up to rub one temple, move slowly across his forehead to rub the other. He felt Rosie slide her head back to glance up at him.

"Axl, are…are you alright?"

He forced himself to relax, blinking at unexpected tears, his voice thick with emotion. "I'm fine, Rosie. No worries, sweet lady."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling with slow deliberation, he rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"How about you? Do you feel a little better now?"

She nodded, head rubbing against his shoulder as she sniffled, her wandering hand sliding back around to curl against his jaw, thumb rubbing it absently. Fighting the sudden desire to lean into it, he took another slow breath, her touch so reassuring it nearly broke through his hard-won calm.

_Dear god, he was totally fucked._


	5. Reach for the Sun

Rose N Bud 5 – Reach for the Sun

…

Warnings: none

…

The alarm blared out a heavy disco beat, and Axl groaned, letting go of Rosie to roll over and slap it quiet. Rosie grumbled, still half asleep, shifting on to her back and rubbing her face.

"Did I really just hear Right Said Fred?"

"What, am I too sexy for you?"

"At this ugly, cow-milking hour, nobody's sexy."

Axl's deep chuckle filled the dim room.

"I dunno nice lady, you're looking pretty good over there."

Rosie just grumbled again, ruffling her hair. "You must need glasses. I feel like desert roadkill, everything's gritty and hurts like hell."

"Well, for what it's worth, you have time for a shower."

Rosie gave a quiet hum, pausing to consider, then rolled over and up, hissing softly. Turning on the bedside lamp, Axl sat up too.

"Need any help?"

Rosie turned her head slowly, glancing over her good shoulder. He gave her a charming smile, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Her eyebrows shot up then down as her eyes closed, her shoulders shaking for a moment in laughter.

"Ow. Dammit, don't make me laugh!"

"Too late, told you I'm too sexy."

"You are lucky I hurt too much to beat you to death with my pillow."

"Feathers, ooh baby. What can I do to get you to use the whole chicken?"

Rosie sputtered, shaking merrily again as she moved gingerly to get up. "Definitely too early in the morning for any of that."

Walking over to the bedroom door, she turned the knob.

"Ah, Rosie?"

She opened the door to the common area. "Hmm?"

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Hey, isn't that Axl's shirt?"

Rosie squawked, slamming the door shut again.

"God fucking dammit, why didn't you tell me they were out there? I don't even have pants!"

Axl had the grace to look a little sheepish, but only just.

"I was about to, you just got to the door before I could say anything. I swear!"

He stood and walked over to where she leaned against the wall, face hidden in her hands. Rubbing her good arm gently, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

She relaxed a little, tilting her head his direction. "It's ok, I guess." She sighed. "I'm just not that comfortable with them as I am with you."

"They haven't tried anything, have they?"

"No! No. Just, the way they talk makes me nervous? I'm not used to being the center of that kind of attention."

"Little rusty on the friendly flirting?"

"Is that what it's called? Less rusty, more completely unaccustomed."

"I find that hard to believe. I'm sure you had plenty of guys chasing you." Axl smiled warmly, but Rosie shook her head.

"If they did, I certainly never paid it any mind. I got married very early, Axl, and I wasn't one to stray. I don't think I've had this much attention since I was fourteen."

Axl's eyebrows shot up, his eyes glinting brightly. "You really are too sweet. What're you doing with us old, jaded types again?"

Rosie snorted. "I dunno. Some asshole keeps extending my invite."

"That's 'Axl'."

"I heard no difference."

He laughed, patting her arm gently and turning to open the door again.

"Ah…aren't you going to put on pants?"

"Really? Why start now?"

Duff and Slash were lounging on the sofa wearing matching grins as Axl walked out, making his way towards the room Rosie had used the first night. Duff tracked his movements, eyebrow arched in humor.

"So, I hope you gave our heroine a proper thank you. Or do we have to make up for your …shortcomings?"

Axl shot him a finger as he emerged from the smaller bedroom, Rosie's backpack in hand. Coming up behind the two guitarists, he dropped the bag, laying his hands on the backs of their necks.

"Alright fuckers" he growled, keeping his voice low. "She's had a really rough night, and there isn't a one of us, security included, that was as fast to sacrifice themselves as she did without a moment's hesitation. So, stop. Giving. Her. Shit."

Axl's fingers gripped in emphasis of his words. Slash was on the receiving end of a fairly baleful glare, and he held up his hands in supplication, easy grin back on his full lips despite the weight of Axl's hand.

"Chill, man. You know we're only teasing."

"Yeah, I know. And I'm telling you to tone it down, jackass."

Slash lowered the glasses he had on even at this early hour, matching Axl's stormy glare with a measured look, eyebrows tilting and smile growing the longer their gaze held.

"You didn't get any yet. I'd stake a guitar on it."

Axl growled, but the wild-haired man just grinned wide, smacking Duff on the arm, the blonde giving a grunt and a curse.

"What the hell?"

"Six months man. A wedding…or a funeral. You in?"

Duff glared at him a moment, then smirked. "There an over-under?"

Axl stood back up, smacking both men on the backs of their heads. Hefting Rosie's bag he headed back for the bedroom.

"Rosie better not catch wind of your fucking betting pool."

"Don't worry, Ax. We've got a separate one for that."

Flipping Slash off one more time, Axl shot over his shoulder. "At least make yourselves useful. Get Doc up here to check on Rosie."

The shower was running, shutting off just as he closed the door. Knocking at the bathroom, he called in. "Rosie! I'm gonna put your bag inside the door."

"Thanks!"

Opening the door a crack, he slid his arm in, just enough to drop the bag on the other side, out of the way. Movement in the mirror drew his eye, and he caught a glimpse of a dark, angry bruise staining Rosie's shoulder purple, easily larger than his hand. The wound itself looked bright and raw. He closed the door quietly, getting himself ready even as he heard the her doing the same.

She came out a few moments later, wearing his shirt again, though she'd buttoned it wrong so it hung off her shoulder, exposing the wound to the air. Axl was about to say something when a knock came at the door.

"Doc's here. Come on out, lovebirds." Rosie colored, but Axl just rolled his eyes.

"Don't pay that jackass any mind, Rosie. It'll be ok."

He opened the door as she bent to pick up her bag.

"Just leave it. I'll get it later when we head out."

Walking out behind her, he leveled a death glare at his friends, but he needn't have bothered. Both of them were quiet, eyes glued on her shoulder, and she shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

Doc stepped up, the older man giving Rosie a friendly smile. "Hey there sweetie." He leaned in in a feigned hush. "We've got to stop meeting like this, people will start to talk."

Rosie giggled. "They do little else."

"Too true, little lady. Now, have a seat and let's get you patched back up. I may have to get to a little more of ya to do it proper. You want me to send these apes packin'?"

"No... It's fine."

He got her bandaged up quickly, his eyes narrowing when she hissed pulling the shirt back up over her shoulder.

"You takin' the meds the hospital gave you?"

"The antibiotic, yeah."

Doc frowned. "I know you got pain meds, Rosie. Why aren't you takin' them?"

Rosie dropped her gaze away from his stern look. "I don't like how it makes me feel. I just get all cottony and trapped in my head. I'd rather stick with regular stuff. I promise I'll have some with breakfast."

Doc grumbled, kneeling in front of her to make her look him in the eye.

"It's alright to take help when you need it, little lady. Even if it's just to ease your pain."

Her smile was anything but happy as she stared back at him. "They're not what I need, Doc. And they really don't work that well for me. I appreciate your words, though."

Sighing, Doc patted her knee as he stood up, turning towards Axl.

"Keep an eye on this one – she's tougher than she looks, but she's also not gonna say when she's at her limit. I don't want an ambulance pacing us to be my first notice she's tipped over."

Axl smirked. "Tell me something I don't know. We've got a few days on the road so it won't be too hard to make sure she rests up."

Rosie glared at both of them. "'She' is sitting right here, you know. Rude ass men."

The entire group started laughing as she looked around, clearly unamused.

"Why don't y'all come a little closer, then we'll see who's laughing."

Axl snorted. "Not on your life. I can still feel the pummeling you gave me a few nights ago."

"So glad I made a lasting impression."

"Made an impression? Lady, you almost made me a permanent soprano!"

Doc took that as his signal to leave, as Duff and Slash teased Axl. The redhead gave as good as he got though, and Rosie was shaking with restrained laughter by the time the exchange wound down.

"Well, about time we hit the road." Duff chuckled, standing up. "How about you, Rosie? You coming too?"

She looked up at the tall blonde, eyebrows knitted in concern. "Axl extended my invite, and I thought I would accept. If that's alright with you?"

She glanced at Slash, tilting her head to include him as well.

"You're more than welcome to stay, as long as you like, Rosie." Duff knelt down, taking her good hand as Slash came to crouch by her other side. "Nothing we can do would repay you for your courage yesterday. Your quick action kept anyone else from being injured, or worse."

"Yeah, and you kept this asshole from biting the big one."

"That's 'Axl', fucker."

The banter kept Rosie from breaking down, though her eyes were bright from Duff's kind words.

"We'll see you two at the bus. Don't be late now."

Duff leaned in as he stood, Slash doing the same, the both of them planting warm kisses on Rosie's now flaming cheeks. Smirking at the shocked look on her face, the two took their leave.

Axl just rolled his eyes at the pair's antics, placing a light hand on Rosie's good shoulder. She sat quietly, hands twisting around each other in her lap.

"You OK there, nice lady? We gotta head out soon."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She wiped at her face, voice soft and rough.

"I've gotta get my shit together. I'll just be a minute."

When he came back out of the bedroom with all the bags, Rosie was standing, smoothing the ends of the shirt out after rebuttoning it. He opened the door, and she turned away for a moment, picking the rose up out of the glass he'd put it in to carry with her. With a smile and a nod, he followed her out of the room.

…..

The caravan of buses was waiting for them, people milling about stowing the last bits of gear. Security staff wandered around, checking doors and keeping an eye on the exit ramp.

The applause started as soon as they were close, and Rosie turned a confused look to a smiling Axl, who began clapping as well. As musicians and crew gathered around her, she looked like a deer caught in headlights, ready to run.

Axl took her hands in his, chafing them gently. "Rosie, we all wanted to thank you for your bravery and selflessness yesterday. We, and the fans, owe the rest of this tour…hell, our very lives, to you."

Tears were tracking down Rosie's cheeks, and she wasn't the only one in the crowd sniffling. Wiping her face again, she looked around at the crowd of people, all smiling her way.

"I…I don't even know what to say. You really didn't need to make such a fuss over this. I'm just glad you're all OK."

"More than OK, Rosie, thanks to you." Melissa pulled her into a very gentle hug. As if on cue, most of the crowd moved in, giving light hugs or clasping her hands carefully, thanking her for her courage.

Axl watched quietly for a while, smile bright, before cupping his hands around his mouth to shout over the milling group.

"Alright folks! We got places to be! Rosie will be with us for a while, everyone will have a chance to say hi and get to know her. Let's roll!"

Within minutes, everyone boarded up and the buses were on their way. There was a full breakfast laid out on the common area table, and the musicians all piled into the chairs and booth, ladling out food and jostling each other. Axl guided Rosie over, sitting her next to Mel as they slid into the open end of the booth.

Things got quiet for a bit as everyone dug in, passing around plates and drinks, occasionally chatting about the tour and the next city. Dizzy was wiping at his moustache as he looked over at Rosie.

"I don't know if Axl told you, but the shooter's gonna be behind bars for like, the rest of his life. Now that he's out of the hospital, that is."

Rosie turned a questioning look his way, while Axl gave him a dark look from over her shoulder. "I haven't really heard anything about it, I just gave my statement to the police shortly after I got treated. Axl said the lawyers would handle the rest of it. Why would he be in the hospital?"

"You don't remember? You practically tore half his face off with your teeth. It was OW! What?!" Dizzy rubbed his shin where Mel had kicked him hard.

Rosie was looking very pale, breath turning shallow. Axl put a light hand on her cheek, turning her his way as he pulled her close, rubbing her back gently.

Feeling Rosie tremble next to her, Mel turned a black look Dizzy's way, hissing at him. "Great job, asshole. I can't believe you!"

"Sorry! Fuck, I didn't mean anything, I thought it was badass."

Rich elbowed him. "Not cool, man. Save it for later, maybe, yeah?"

"Alright! Sorry, Rosie I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Your singing was really banging though."

"That is true." Frank added. "That was a hella deep growl to come outta someone channeling June Cleaver. You actually got organs in there, or are you all lung?"

Rosie stilled, then pulled away from Axl's shoulder to give Frank a bewildered look. "What did you say? I'm trying real hard not to be offended here."

"What? She was nice." His deep laugh was joined by several others as Rosie gave a clearly exaggerated frown. Axl flashed him a grateful smile, trying to hide a chuckle of his own.

"I don't look anything like some hopped up fifties fantasy wife! That's terrible!"

"I dunno, Morticia was always my idea of a fantasy wife."

"Oohh, smooth." Duff chuckled, bumping fists with Rich.

Rosie arched an eyebrow with a ghost of a smile. "That's a comparison I'd take."

"You're kidding, you're like, the exact opposite of Morticia!" Rich laughed outright, Frank's low chuckle joining him.

Rosie's eyes flashed. "Morticia had a much better family life than any of those plastic, picture perfect Barbie dolls. As did I."

"I dunno 'bout that, I just don't see it."

Rosie just blinked and gave Rich an unfriendly grin. "Nor are you ever likely to."

"Ooh, I dunno, Rich, but I think you just got burned."

"If you say so." Rich shrugged, then turned a wicked smile Rosie's way. "One thing I could see though, little rowdy Rosie. Sing us something else, I'll even give you back up."

Rosie just gave Rich a blank stare. "What?"

"Sing something else. We'll give you back up, whatever you need. I know you can, no foolin' us anymore."

Rosie sat quietly for a moment, forehead furrowing. Turning to Axl, she took one of his hands in hers. "This is your band. Is this really OK? You would be alright with it?"

There were soft chuckles all around the table as Axl gave Rosie a soft smile, pulling her hands up to kiss her knuckles. "It's a kinda funny thing about musicians, Rosie. There really is no 'off' button. Sharing music, playing together, this is how we get to know one another, how we communicate, how we learn to work and live together. I want to hear you as much as they do."

Rosie blushed, glancing away from his kind gaze. "Well, now I really am nervous. I'm not even sure what you'd see…or hear? I'm gonna feel like I'm trying to speak a foreign language, really poorly."

Axl tilted his head. "That's not a bad analogy. Try not to worry about it though. We'll take it slow. And maybe you'll pick things up along the way."

Mel rubbed Rosie's good shoulder. "Don't worry, sis. We gotcha. And if any of these apes gets uppity, I'll take care of 'em for ya."

Rose dipped her head, giving Mel a bright smile. "Thank you." Shaking her head, she glanced around the table. "Thank you all. It's very kind of you to include me like this. You know you really don't have to."

"We want to." Duff broke in. "Not to call you fresh meat, but you kind of are, and it's a good thing. I love 'Come together' but it's been years since I tried running it. That kind of thing helps us get out of our own ruts. So…whatcha wanna do this time?"

"Hmmm…Blue Bayou?"

There were blank looks as Rosie glanced around at everyone, till she looked up at Axl's incredulous eyes, his shoulders starting to shake in restrained mirth. Losing her façade, her wild snort set them both into a giggling fit.

Coming up for air, they met mildly amused glances. "What? It could be the next hot cover, just fit it in the set right after 'Used to love her'. Axl coughed out a laugh, but the rest gave her odd looks.

"I think we're the only ones that remember that song." He patted her arm consolingly.

"That so? Now I have to sing it. Not right now, I'll just spring it unexpected-like some time."

"So…what'll it really be?"

Sighing, Rosie turned thoughtful. "Staind, maybe? 'Something to remember'? Can you do that? I don't know if it needs the whole orchestra though."

"Ooooh, we're an orchestra. Hear that, Frank?" Rich elbowed the drummer, who gave out a surprised 'oof', swatting his bandmate back in retaliation.

Slash broke in, getting her attention before the other two could get carried away. "We can run it either way, but you're thinking more the acoustic version, yeah?"

Rosie nodded. "That's the one I like, yes."

He flashed a bright smile. "Gotcha covered, sweet lady. Let's take this to the back." He waggled his eyebrows, his grin growing wider when Rosie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you."

"Oh, we won't be alone. We'll have a whole audience."

Slash wasn't the only one laughing as Rosie blushed. Axl patted her hand again as the guitarist got up.

"Easy there, Rosie. We know this is new to you, and despite the way these idiots are behaving we really are happy to have you join in and make music with us. Remember, Mel and I are here for you."

"Hey, don't make it sound like we've got it out for her, old man. We're all on her side, just some of us are a little blunt about how they express it."

Rosie snorted, rolling her eyes as she got up out of the booth. "I think the word you're looking for is 'crude'."

The group moved to back of the bus, where the small open space had been set up with a few keyboards and an electric drum kit. Slash came slipping down the stairwell, cradling a double necked guitar.

Rosie looked at it curiously, and Slash grinned wickedly as he threw the strap over his head, settling the instrument low across his belly. "You wanna touch it?"

Amidst general laughter, Rosie just shook her head, smirking. "I don't know, beastie. I'm not sure where it's been."

"Hey, no dissing my guitars!" he stroked the body gently. "They're sensitive instruments."

"I'm so sorry. You two need a moment?"

Slash flashed another grin. "Nah, lady. Just warming her up for ya." His fingers went to the upper neck, pick strumming across the hollow body.

He started picking out the intro, the pensive sound filling the space. On the repeat, Rosie bowed her head, face flushing as she took a breath and joined in, voice low but steady, her eyes closing as the music carried her.

The sweetness she usually wore slipped away, face shifting, brow furrowing as her clear voice thrummed with desolation, hands twisting around each other. Axl and Duff shared glances, the rest of the band watching Rosie quietly.

She opened her eyes as the song ended, giving Slash a pale smile. He returned it in spades, and hers grew warmer, cheeks pinking as her eyes dropped away from his focused gaze.

"That was good, babe. I know we're not your favorite band, but how 'bout you give one of our songs a go?"

There were murmurs of encouragement as she looked up, startled. She shook her head, shrugging uncomfortably.

"I'm not really made for singing most of your songs…I don't really..." Her face scrunched uncomfortably, nose wrinkling. "…know how to scream…"

Slash snorted, and she favored him with eyes narrowed in a withering glare. "When I sing."

He grinned and put his hands up in supplication.

Chuckling at the amusement coming from the band, Axl stepped up. "It's ok, Rosie. It's a technique that's tough to learn, and it's easy to damage yourself if you're not careful. I'm sure there's something in our catalog you can do?"

She ducked her head a little. "I do like 'Estranged'."

Axl chuckled. "Go big or go home, eh? Nice. I think we can manage that."

Everyone started moving, getting in to place, Dizzy yielding to Axl on one keyboard while Mel got herself settled in at the other. Axl smiled reassuringly at Rosie once everyone was ready.

"You need the lyrics, nice lady?"

She shook her head. "I know them."

"Aww…and here I thought we weren't your favorites." Slash teased.

She gave him a cool look that hid amusement poorly behind a highly arched eyebrow. "Not the only one, anyway."

"You hear that, Ax? Guess we're just another notch on Rosie's belt."

"Shut it, fucker." Axl tossed back through a bright smile. "Ready, Rosie?"

She gave him a sly look, and he startled for a moment.

"Long as I don't have to change into white spandex shorts."

Dizzy and Duff sputtered as Axl's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, his eyes sparkling with sudden mischief.

"Maybe you should."

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip as a flush blossomed on her cheeks again. "Oh, no. I'm quite sure I couldn't possibly do them the same, ah…justice."

"Oh, I don't know about that." He winked when Rosie smiled at him, and her blush deepened, hands curling together. With a smirk, Axl rolled his fingers up the keyboard, and Rosie startled, glancing at him.

Starting the intro, he lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head. She took a shaky breath but nodded back, and the band got underway.

She kept to the lower register, voice firmly in her chest. Years of familiarity let Axl watch her while he played, that soul-aching pain returning as she sang, etching onto her face, evident in the way her body curled, flowing out of her to turn the song mournful.

Axl caught Slash's amazed glance when she dropped into the lowest notes of the song, vibrato coming through clearly. In turn, she was fascinated at the plaintive sounds Slash pulled from his guitar, and nearly missed the next verse, starting softly but quickly catching up. Surprising them all, Rosie nailed the high note cleanly with a sweet falsetto before sliding down the scale to end the song.

Standing abruptly, the stool tipped from under Axl, the sound of it falling cushioned by the carpet. Axl started clapping, the rest joining in, Rosie's smile shy but happy.

Mel piped up over the ruckus. "Rosie! That was great, girl! Got anything a little more upbeat on your setlist?"

Rosie just shrugged as the others quieted down. "I dunno. I guess melancholy is more my setting. Let me look over some stuff a minute."

Pulling out her phone, she poked and scrolled for a few moments before a smile came to her face. "I don't suppose y'all know 'I'm the only one' by Melissa Etheridge?"

"Nah, but hum a few bars and we'll fake it." Slash laughed, coming up behind her to look at the song. "Hook up to the bluetooth and play it through, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to pick it up."

She tapped a few things, finally hitting play. Slash nodded as the song came on, fingers automatically ghosting over his strings, Duff and Rich doing the same as Melissa stepped back to lean against the bus window, head tilting as she listened.

"You're really ok with me just picking random songs for you to play?"

Duff sidled up, glancing down at Rosie with a smirk. "It's good practice, gets us stretching out with something we'd never think of. Not playing Linda Ronstadt though."

She laughed. "Pussy."

"Ooo, Rosie's got a mouth."

"Yeah, I do, beastie."

"What else that mouth do?"

"You wanna end up like yesterday's guy? Come on over and find out."

"Pretty sure that's not what Slash has in mind when he says 'Eat Me'." Everyone dissolved in laughter at Frank's dig, Slash grinning and shaking his head enough to set his wild hair floating.

Duff started picking out the opening. Slash and Rich joined him and they jammed along for a few moments, watching each other and nodding before stopping.

"Alright, Rosie. We're good. Let her rip."

Duff ground out the intro again, the others sliding in. Rosie started singing, quieter this time, her low growl barely registering above the guitars.

Axl stepped in front of her, hands up. She stopped, cheeks flaming as she straightened up.

"Easy, Rosie, it's alright. You're holding yourself back, is all. Do you know why?"

She had a hard time meeting his eyes as she shook her head. "I…don't know if I feel this the way I do the other songs? I do really like it though."

Putting a hand on her good shoulder, he gave her a thoughtful look. "Maybe later you'd let me walk you through some of the practices I do for my voice? We can give it go, see how far it gets you. Deal?"

Her smile was full of warmth this time. "Deal. That would be really amazing."

"Great. Now, try it once more from the top, and give it all you've got."

Rosie rolled her eyes as Axl chuckled, patting her shoulder gently and stepping back. Duff swung in, leaning down to whisper in Rosie's ear. "Focus on Axl like he's the guy in the song. Here he is, saying he wants to run around, and you're gonna let him know what he's missing. Make him sorry, Rosie."

She looked up, startled look turning thoughtful, a downright wicked smile blooming. Duff returned it with a smirk of his own. "Knock him flat, lady."

She dipped her head in thanks, eyes bright with mischief as she turned back to the one-man audience. With a nod to the others, Duff began again.

Rosie took a deep steadying breath, fixing her gaze on Axl. He seemed amused by her focus, but his smile slipped away as her voice turned passionate and dismissive in turns.

Pinning Axl with a fierce glare, Rosie was like a different person, the rare glimpses of fire she'd shown now in full display. Bracketing her, Duff and Slash exchanged amused glances as they watched their friend practically squirm at the force of the emotions she projected at him.

Together, they pushed Rosie with tone and volume till her singing rose above their instruments, then dropped away at the last minute so that her voice rang hard and heavy through the small area as the last verse ended.

Still staring at Axl as she finished, Rosie panted quietly, face slowly softening. Blinking, she finally noticed his almost awestruck look, and broke into a sunny smile.

Above her, Duff winked at Slash, mouthing "A month, tops." Slash flashed him a finger, grinning all the while.

Returning Rosie's smile with a bright one of his own, Axl came in to give her a big hug, mindful of her shoulder. Beaming down, he shook his head in amazement.

"That was wild, pretty lady! I knew you could do it. Let's get some tea and honey in ya, keep those fantastic pipes ready for another round."

He led her off, Duff moving to the center to take over. "Any requests, Rosie?"

She turned back, head tilted. "Civil War' is always good, but would you ever consider doing a cover of 'Presidential Rag'?"

Duff frowned, turning around to look at the others, who seemed equally perplexed. He pulled out his own phone to look it up, eyebrows shooting up as the folk song played over the speakers.

Axl had turned back as well, brows knitting as he listened. He gave Duff a questioning look.

"That'd need a whole arrangement to match our sound."

Slash nodded. "Sure would. I kinda like it though."

Axl grinned at the group. "Why don't you play around with it. I'll be back in a few."

Duff nodded absently, already picking out a rhythm that Frank picked up.

Starting up the teakettle, Axl grinned at Rosie. "That was a great suggestion, Rosie. Almost too bad it's so fucking timely. Thanks."

She beamed at the praise, and his smile softened. Doctoring up steaming mugs of tea, they went and sat back down in the booth, pushing aside breakfast plates, Rosie grimacing as her movements pulled at her sore shoulder.

"How're you feeling, Rosie?"

"I'm ok."

Axl's brow furrowed slightly at her remark.

"You did really well, I think you might be surprised how far you could get if you really wanted."

She just shook her head. "I appreciate that, Axl, it really means a lot coming from you. But it's really not the lifestyle for me."

Feeling his heart clench, Axl kept his face carefully neutral.

"Is there anything that'd make you reconsider? You seem to be enjoying yourself now."

Glancing up from her tea, Rosie met Axl's concerned look briefly, face falling as she turned away to watch the cars on the highway.

"I am, it's been a wonderful experience, but I'll never be one for being out in front of it all. My part in this will be done, sooner or later."

"You could keep rolling with us through the end of the tour. You'd be more than welcome."

Rosie grimaced, still watching the road. "As what? Some kind of lonely ghost haunting all you bright and vibrant people? What good to have someone so useless hanging around."

There was an ache in her words that cut him to shreds.

"Rosie" he whispered; voice suddenly hoarse despite the tea. "You're not a ghost…I…we, would never see you that way."

He reached out, brushing a strand of her hair back with a feather-light touch.

"You're a friend, Rosie. You could never be useless, even if you hadn't done what you did yesterday. You just fit with us. Can't you see it?"

She glanced at his earnest face for only a moment before lowering her head, pulling her legs up under her.

"Still being kind, I see." Her voice was soft as she laid her chin on her knees. "I'm afraid your reputation will never recover."

Axl moved closer, sliding a gentle hand to rub at her back. "Rosie."

Sighing, she let him pull her close, curling against his chest.

They sat for a while, the sounds of rehearsal fading to the background as the long night caught up with them. Feeling Rosie's breath even out as she relaxed against him, he kissed her temple.

"Maybe I don't want it to."


End file.
